


tonight

by himeniscus



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeniscus/pseuds/himeniscus
Summary: Lucas and Eliott meet at a party.They decide to leave together.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season five or season six yet (shame on me). The events of these seasons are therefore left out.  
> The work consists of the before, the during and the after scene.

“Margo’s throwing her usual end-of-term party”, Yann had explained. 

It was meant to be an evening out with the guys. Getting drunk on cheap beer, probably even cheaper vodka, sharing a joint or two in a kitchen full of people he didn’t know properly. Exam season had just ended, and Lucas was more than ready to clear his mind of all the stress of the past weeks. 

“Count me in”, he had said. 

He didn’t expect to meet the boy that night. But he did. 

Lucas saw him after he had chugged one of the jagermeister shots that Basile had brought from the make-shift bar by the sofas. He didn’t even like herb liqueur, but today, he didn’t care. He just drank and grimaced.

The boy was tall, dark brown hair that stood wildly from his head. He wore a black shirt, from what Lucas could tell. And although at least twenty other people in this room were also wearing a black tee, he seemed to stand out from the crowd. Maybe it was his height, maybe the way he held himself. Lucas didn’t know. The only thing he knew was that he couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

He watched as the boy moved through the mass of people, watched as he got handed over a bottle. The boy took a sip, putting his throat on show. 

Did he know what he looked like? Was he aware?

Arthur and Basile toasted with more shots. Yann had accompanied Emma to the kitchen about ten minutes ago. He had promised not to be long, to bring more beer with him when he came back. He hadn’t returned yet. 

The song changed, boomed from the speakers and immediately Basile started bobbing his head, then singing along. He didn’t manage to form all the words, slurring most of the verses, but he also didn’t seem to mind.

“Let’s dance! Come on!”, Basile yelled over the music. 

Normally, Lucas wasn’t a dancer. He hated being squeezed between sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Hated being pushed back and forth and having an elbow rammed into his back every so often because someone was trying to slip through the crowd.

Today, though, he hummed indecisively before he took another glass of jagermaster, downed it in one go.

Arthur laughed, “What’s up with you, mec? I thought you hated dancing.” 

Lucas just shrugged. 

They didn’t need to know that stepping onto the dancefloor also meant getting closer to the boy. It was the only reason he considered it.

Lucas' gaze sought him out among the people. He was talking to a girl with fiery-orange hair. Did they know each other? Or had she mustered up the courage to talk to him? Could he have been hitting on her? 

He wanted to turn away, wanted to forget the boy and just enjoy the evening with his friends. 

Because at the end of the day, he was just some boy. Yes, attractive, with captivating eyes and sinfully high cheekbones - but a boy, nevertheless. A boy who most likely didn't have a spark of interest in Lucas. Why would he?

But then he saw the boy raising his eyes and looking in his direction. Almost like he knew Lucas was looking at him. Like he felt his gaze. The boy looked at him, even as the light changed, even as the people around him moved. 

Lucas quickly turned his eyes to the ground, only lifting his gaze after a few seconds, when he was sure that the boy must have looked away by now.

He hadn’t looked away. Instead the boy’s head tilted slightly, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Lucas felt his throat go dry.

Basile tore him from the moment by urging them "to move already, the song is almost over!". 

Arthur just shook his head, "Nah Bas, I pass. I'll go talk to Alexia. You guys go and hit the dance floor." He squeezed Lucas' shoulder with a grin.

“Buzz kill”, Basile called after him, but the amusement in his voice was audible. He nodded his head towards the mass, looking at Lucas expectantly. A silent “are you coming?”

“Fine. But just this one song. Then I’ll try to find Yann. Okay?” 

There was no need to tell Basile twice. 

The two of them moved from their spot next to the hallway, closer to the center of the room. 

Closer to the boy. 

The music still blasted and Basile jumped up and down uncoordinatedly, obviously having fun. 

Lucas used the chance to glance over Bas’ shoulder towards him. He was speaking to the girl again but kept looking past her to Lucas. When their eyes met, he raised his eyebrows for a brief moment.

Almost challenging.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but a slight grin appeared on Lucas lips, as he mirrored the expression. 

The boy smirked again. God, how Lucas wished he’d never stopped. How was it possible to look so good doing something so mundane?

Hardly noticeably, the boy pointed in one direction with his head while he continued looking at Lucas. Then he turned back to fire girl, hugged her – and left. 

With his eyes Lucas followed the boy, who retreated to a quieter corner of the room and leaned against a wall. He played with the label of his beer bottle.

As if he was just waiting for him. The song changed and it seemed to be his cue. 

"Bas," said Lucas, but Bas was still busy bouncing up and down. “Bas”, he repeated insistently, shouting over the music while leaning closer to his friend. When he finally looked at him, he continued, “I’ll try to find Yann now, yeah?”

Basile nodded, “alright. I think Daphné’s almost here anyway. I’ll wait for her.” 

Shortly afterwards Basile disappeared in the direction of the hallway. 

And Lucas? He took a deep breath and went over to the boy.

“I almost thought you wouldn't come”, the boy greeted him. He was still tugging at the label. Was he nervous? Or was it just a habit?

“Well, I’m here”, Lucas responded, pushing his left hand in the pocket of his jeans. He had never known what to do with his hands in such a situation. Not that he got into these situations very often. He wasn't very good at such things.

The boy examined him, then tilted his head again.

“What’s your name?”, he asked.

“Lucas.”

The boy repeated his name, a touch quieter than his previous words. It was almost as if he wanted to discover the sound of the letter combination for himself, to test it out.

He smiled and then said, “I’m Eliott.” 

Lucas smiled in return. Not the boy, but Eliott. 

A moment passed, the music sounded between them.

“Do you smoke?”

They stepped out into the cooling evening air a minute or two later. It was June and it was gradually getting warmer and warmer in Paris. 

Together they walked a few steps through the alley until Eliott finally took the slightly worn joint out of his pocket. He came to a halt and had no trouble lighting the joint that rested between his full lips.

Again, he looked far too good doing something so simple.

Lucas watched him as he took the first, slow drag. Watched him, as Eliott’s eyes fell on him. He lowered the joint, but instead of exhaling and handing it over, he came a step closer, then another one.

Raised eyebrows, a question without words.

He nodded, leaning towards Eliott, tilting his head up and opening his lips ever so slightly, so the boy could blow the smoke towards him. He had never shot gunned before, but if it meant that he could be so close to him, mere inches apart, their lips almost touching, he certainly preferred it to the usual way of smoking.

When Eliott finally exhaled, it felt as if the world tipped over. Some smoke escaped in the small gap between them, but the rest he was able to breathe in. 

The smoke filled his mouth, his throat, his lungs.

And Eliott filled his head. There was nothing but thoughts of him.

How did it happen that Lucas, of all people, stood here with him, outside the house party, where his friends were celebrating and drinking? Why had he chosen him when he could have had anyone else? 

Eliott hummed lowly as he took a small step backwards.

Their eyes met and Lucas exhaled slowly. 

“When I saw you”, Eliott eventually started, before taking another drag.

He came closer once more, breathing against Lucas’ lips. Instead of moving away, he continued, "When I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes of you. I thought, ‘that must be the prettiest boy I have ever seen’.” 

His voice was much quieter than before, only a murmur. Lucas could feel his breath on his lips.

“All I could think of”, he went on, “was how I wanted to kiss you.” 

“You say that to everyone?”, Lucas gave back, the tiniest grin on his lips. He tried to appear as confident as possible to hide the slightest blush on his cheeks.

“No, I mean it”, Eliott responded, as if it was the most natural thing to say to a stranger. And the crazy thing was, Lucas believed him. Because he spoke in that particular way, looking at him so attentively.

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

The joint was only halfway finished when it carelessly fell to the ground. When Eliott instead closed the last gap between them. When he put one hand on Lucas' side, the other in his neck and kissed, kissed, kissed him.

Never before had it felt so good to be kissed. He wasn't the first boy that Lucas had been so close with, but he was the first one with whom it felt like this.

It started off with lips against each other, then a tongue tracing the line of his lips. Teeth, carefully nibbling to ask for entrance. 

Lucas ended up with his back against the wall of the alley as soon as his lips opened, as the kiss deepened, as everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. 

He never wanted to stop kissing Eliott, that much he knew.

His hands found the other’s back, pulling him closer and closer until there was no room left in between them and a low moan escaped him, as Eliott pushed a leg in between his, slowly grinding against him. 

“Putain, Lucas”, Eliott murmured against his lips, before his own found their way to his jawbone, then his neck. 

Lucas closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards to make more room for him, to make this last just a bit longer. Without thinking much about it, he moved his hips against Eliott’s leg, seeking the contact. Because all this? It just felt incredibly good.

Eliott’s teeth scraped the sensitive skin of his neck, he sucked, he bit, he teased. And Lucas’ hands moved from his back into his hair, pulling at the dark strands. 

When Eliott moved lower, he pushed the fabric of Lucas’ shirt to the side, kissing and licking his collar bone, searching for more skin. 

As he did so, the hand that had previously rested on Lucas' side found its way between their bodies and his fingers traced the waistband of his jeans before touching him through the fabric of his trousers.

Half-hard already, he stood in that alley, breathing Eliott’s name as he felt the brick of the wall against his back.

“You’re so perfect”, Eliott praised him before he came back up to kiss him deeply. Tongue against tongue. Lucas sucked on his lower lip, making it even more plush, even redder.

They continued grinding against each other and Lucas could feel Eliott thick against his thigh. 

If he had been told at the beginning of the evening that he would end up in this situation, he would not have believed it.

Yet it happened. Yet he was more than pleased about it.

“Can I?”, Eliott asked lowly, his voice raspy, as he played with the button of Lucas’ jeans. 

He answered with a small groan, nodded and when Eliott still didn’t move his fingers, he said: “Merde, yes, Eliott, touch me. Please.” 

And so he did. He opened the button, then his fly, just to eventually trace the outline of his cock with his fingers. It was just the lightest touch, but it already made Lucas’ sigh. 

Eliott grinned against his lips as he moved his hand into his boxers, taking him in his hand and giving him one, two firm strokes. 

“Oh, fuck”, Lucas brought out. As an answer, Eliott kissed him profusely.

“You like that?”, he asked lowly while circling the tip of his cock with his thumb. 

Lucas inhaled sharply, nodded hastily.

“Hm, baby? You want me to get you off?”

He had never known that he was into dirty talk - but with Eliott, he was. He definitely was. “Yes, please”, he answered with his eyes closed, savouring the moment.

Another stroke, from the base to the tip, Eliott twisting his hand slightly while moving it.

“Let me take you home, Lucas. I’ll make you come so good.” 

Part of him knew that he had never been suitable for one-night stands. He caught feelings too quickly and never knew when it was time to leave. But he could not say no to Eliott. 

Not after all this.


End file.
